


eclipse

by aryaelin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryaelin/pseuds/aryaelin





	eclipse

Chapter I

As dawn broke and sun radiated through the dormitory curtains, Sirius kicked off the sheets from his side of the bed. Rolling over he smiled and lay a morning kiss on Remus’ forehead. He rose from his bed and drew back the thick scarlet curtains. Breathing in deeply, he regarded the way the light tripped off the astronomy tower and the herbology labs and the owlery. Today brought with it some new hope, a fresh promise of new things. 

Remus began to stir. “Why’re you up so early?” he mumbled, half asleep.

Sirius didn’t deign to reply but with a grin. That was enough of an answer. The two fumbled in their wardrobes for sweaters and jeans and pulled on their boots. Sirius grabbed his denim jacket from the hook and tossed it over his shoulder, “let’s go” he smirked.

Remus’ hand slipped into Sirius’ as they descended the staircase. It was still so early, no one was in the Gryffindor common room bar Lily, fallen asleep among her potions papers. They sneaked past and set forth into the sunlight courtyard. Once safely across the wooden footbridge Sirius turned to Remus, that same grin still covering his face as he asked, “where to first?”

Remus hesitated. He knew all too well the penalties that they would both face if they were caught outside of the castle grounds without permission or supervision.  
“Are – are you - sure about - this, Padfoot?” Remus slowly stuttered. Sirius just smiled and gripped his hand tighter, slipping his fingers in-between Remus’ in silent reply. 

“So Moony where do you most want to go? The forbidden forest? The lake? Hagrid’s? Hogsmeade?”

Remus’ face contorted at the thought. Hesitantly, he said “let’s go to the Shrieking Shack. It’s safe. No one will find us there”.

Sirius beamed and took Remus’ face in his two hands and kissed him. He could feel Remus smiling the entire time. “C’mon then” he whispered into Remus’ neck.


End file.
